


Crave You

by notoriousdre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Isaac Lahey can't remember when he started wearing Derek Hale's shirts, but he doesn't really feel like stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

Wrapped up in that henley he remembered when he used to swim in it. Before his shoulders filled out and his arms started taking muscle. Before his chest puffed out into two nice little pecs and his flat, pale tummy turned into a rock-hard stomach covered in muscles that didn't bulge where Derek's did, but was starting to look better than Scott's. The sleeves used to cover his hands, and that one time he'd worn it to the rave he'd felt so badass. In retrospect he looked just as lost and fragile as he'd felt, but in his defense Derek's scent did things. 

It made him feel powerful. The Alpha's strong musk was spicy and earthy. It smelled like damp wood and something sturdy, unbreakable. Even in that dirty, dank train car all he'd have to do was breathe in deep, find that comfortable space that came along with Derek Hale. 

Isaac accepted the bite because he wanted to fight back. He wanted to feel strong and not fear for his life. He was sick of his father stepping all over him and locking him in a deep freezer in the basement. The sick power rush that came along with his new wolf was unexpected. He hadn't reacted well and he'd threatened lives of people he now cared deeply for. Most of whom weren't around anymore. 

Lydia went to her Ivy League school; Allison moved down state to go to school and Scott followed, still chasing that hope he had for the two of them; Stiles got accepted into a handful of schools and abandoned them all to take a gap year and explore. Boyd lingered but was never the same after what happened with Erica. And no one talked about Jackson anymore. Derek never recruited more members to the pack and no one asked why.

So he worked with Deaton in the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, making money to help Derek with rent in that hip loft of his and groceries. He even had enough to buy his own shirts now.

But he never wore them.

Not unless Derek was around.

Isaac's big blue eyes fluttered shut, lashes dancing together in a flirty dance as he shoved his face into his bicep and curled into himself. Derek. That's all he could smell in this shirt, in this bed. Sometimes he felt weird for sleeping in Derek's bed with the Alpha was gone, but it was the only way he could feel close to him anymore. Stiles rejected Derek when he turned eighteen, saying he had to explore himself and the world and that he'd always cared for Derek, always wanted him (not like they couldn't all smell it), but it was too late.

Derek hadn't really been the same ever since.

He was distant and cold unless Stiles came back from wherever he was now. Some liberal arts school down south he thought. Derek talked about it enough but he never listened. He couldn't. The pain and sorrow choked him every time Derek gushed about how smart and brave Stiles was; how incredible he'd always been and how well he'd grown up. Isaac's mind made it into something it wasn't more often than not. Derek would mention Stiles in passing and there was a sharp stab to his chest that constricted his airways and made it hard to breathe. Derek would laugh and smile when Stiles came back or called or texted. He'd ask Stiles to come over so they could cook together because, surprisingly enough, they worked well in the kitchen together. Stiles was good at organizing what they both did, and they were amazing cooks. 

Last time Isaac tried to cook Derek came running home thinking the place was on fire. He'd burnt Ramen. 

There was no comparing to Stiles. His hair wasn't wild and brown. It was sandy and curled in awkward places now that it was growing out from a haircut. His face jutted out in ridiculous places at impossible angles. There was nothing soft like when he looked at Stiles, nothing as warm. Isaac hated the way Stiles laughed and smiled so effortlessly, and hated even more how it got everyone (including him) to smile back immediately. 

Most of all he hated that Derek didn't love him. 

It'd taken time to come to terms with his feeling for his Alpha and what they meant. Derek was the man who broke his arm. He was the one who constantly put all their lives in danger and had gotten them into life-threatening situations. At the same time Isaac never thought he was going to die. He never thought Derek would let him down, and when the Alpha twins had him cornered, battered and bloody, it was Derek who came for him. Not his best friend Scott or Boyd or Stiles. Derek. His Alpha came alone and even though Isaac didn't want the twins to die if he had to choose he'd have the same outcome. In that moment he'd felt so happy, such a rush of warmth that swelled inside his heart because he felt this  _urge_. This incredible surge of  _want-need-protect- **mine**. _

Muffling a choked sob with the crook of his elbow Isaac burrowed deeper into the mattress and nest of sheets and down comforter. Derek might have been hard on the outside, rough and stern, but he kept a heavenly bed.

Isaac had always thought he'd seen sides of Derek no one else, not even Stiles, got to. He'd been there when the Alpha Pack attacked and had been the one Derek curled up with when nursing his wounds. He was the one Derek trusted and turned to for help, to keep his secrets and have faith in his plans. Isaac did so blindly. At first he'd sided with Scott, he'd wanted to do the right thing, but then Derek and Scott started getting along so that conflict was gone. Isaac was free to follow his Alpha and when Deucalion's claws made a b-line for Derek's throat Isaac hadn't thought twice about jumping in the way. 

He breathed in deep and let it out slowly. The sigh trembled in his nose and caught in his throat. 

It wasn't just a passing phase. It wasn't something he felt because he was a Beta (not if Scott and the others were any kind of reference point). It wasn't just because Derek was sex on two very strong, very muscular legs. It was so much more than that. 

But how could he say anything? How could he selfishly ask Derek to be with him when Derek loved someone else? How could he ask his Alpha to forget that girl he was out with right now and just lie next to him, running his broad, rough fingers through Isaac's soft curls. He wanted to wake up to that scruff tickling his chest or the back of his shoulder when Derek kissed the nape of his neck. 

If he closed his eyes and breathed in deep enough, got enough Derek to consume his senses, he could feel it. He could picture that big, broad body behind his, a little shorter but Isaac wouldn't mind. Strong, impossibly hot muscles against his. A firm chest pressing against his back, bearded chin resting on his shoulder, with powerful, safe arms wrapped around him. Derek holding onto him like he'd never let him go, never let anyone hurt him like the twins tried to, or like that boy had when Isaac tried to date and forget his crush on the Alpha. Back when he'd just been a crush. 

If he closed his eyes he could feel those hands wander, reassuring and with purpose, yet so tender. So careful because Isaac didn't want it rough. Even after all this time being thrown around brought back horrible memories he'd worked so hard to forget. So Derek would be careful. He'd kiss and touch and caress. He'd run his fingertips over Isaac's protruding hipbones, making him shiver and push his ass back against Derek's crotch. 

He could feel that long, thick length against his thigh. He'd seen it, of course (they'd all seen one another naked by now), flaccid but even then it'd made Isaac's mouth water. 

That was what made it so unfair. Derek knew. He had to know, and Isaac desperately wanted him to make the first move. To tell him it was okay. That he could wear his shirts all he wanted and he could crawl into bed with his Alpha when he had a bad dream. He could find comfort in those arms and love in those lips, that body. 

But Isaac would settle for this, for being wrapped in and lulled to sleep by his precious leader's scent, fantasizing about the day it wouldn't hurt so much to love him. 

\---------

 

"Isaac?"

The voice jolted him awake. Isaac sprang up, but found himself flailing clumsily to get out of the cocoon he'd wrapped himself inside. Sheets tugged and tightened as he moved his legs. His head buzzed from being startled awake and his eyes were having difficulty adjusting to the darkened room. When he finally managed to pop his head out of the rust red sheets his eyes were wide and hair stuck on end from static. 

"Derek."

His heart pounded furiously in his ears and he made a small whimpering noise of fear. Isaac's mouth opened and closed noiselessly as he fumbled to work himself farther out of the sheets. 

"I'm sorry. I-- oh god. I'm so sorry. I'll get out. She's probably waiting downstairs or something, right? So I'll just, I mean. I can call Boyd and see if he's around, if you want. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was just--" Isaac shook his head, not even sure what he wanted to say or actually apologize for.

"Who's downstairs?"

The question was so incredulous and curious Isaac paused for a moment. He listened and smelled for someone else, but there was hardly even the smell of someone else on Derek. Isaac, still frantically searching for a reason he'd be in Derek's bed, in Derek's shirt-- and sweatpants  _oh god_ , shook his head. 

"I thought--"

"You're in my clothes," Derek stated. His eyebrows did that stupid thing where Isaac still, to this day, could not tell if he was questioning or stating a fact. His tone rarely offered assistance. 

Isaac nodded and looked at Derek finally. His hair looked stuck up and twisted in that nice, neat little coif. He hadn't shaved in two days so dark facial hair covered his strong jaw and surrounded his pretty mouth. Isaac briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked before he realized he was staring. "Sorry. Laundry," he lied, ignoring the way his heart skipped audibly for them both. 

"That the reason you're in my bed too?" 

The question made him tense up, muscles stiff and he was afraid. Derek had broken a few more of Isaac's bones by accident during training, but to be fair Isaac actually broke Derek's leg once too. His nose twice. So it wasn't that Derek would get angry or yell or anything. It was that he wouldn't. It was that he'd be so indifferent and cast it aside as some other random werewolf-bond-thing that Isaac's heart would break like it did every time. Every time he got caught jerking off to the thought of Derek in the shower, or his eyes hooked on those indescribable hazel ones when Isaac stared at Derek and watched him move for just a little too long. It'd go ignored like he always did. All his wants and needs and desires would be shoved aside for someone else's and the thought tore him up inside. But Isaac wasn't selfish. He loved Derek too much to ruin what they had. 

"Y-yeah. I had to wash my sheets and wanted to take a nap. Long day at work... so... Sorry. I'll just--"

Isaac gasped sharply as Derek was suddenly on him, growling. Today his eyes were bluer than green or brown, Isaac noticed, and the way the Alpha red crept in made them flash violet for a moment that had Isaac squirming under his creator. Derek growled louder and his hands tightened their grasp on Isaac's arms. His eyes flashed gold on impulse, from the twisted combination of fear and arousal that burned and warped his insides. 

Derek roared, flashing his fangs and Isaac whined, chest heaving with each breath. 

"You're lying to me, Isaac."

There was a heavy, thick pause in which Isaac tried to ignore the way Derek was atop him. He tried to ignore the way Derek's leg lodged in between his and his hips could probably cant up, just a bit, and make Derek rut against his thigh, or rut against Derek's. Their faces were less than a half a foot apart. He could see every little bit of stubble, the uneven way Derek's eyebrows frayed toward his brow, the different hues of ruby and crimson in those red eyes. Isaac shivered at the sensation of Derek's big, warm hand shooting up to wrap around his throat. There was just enough pressure for a warning, that told him Derek wanted an answer, but he probably wouldn't follow through with the threat. 

"Maybe," he replied, broken and weak. 

Derek's gaze flickered over him for a few moments and something in his expression changed. There were a few more minutes that passed like this, where Derek's heavy eyes scanned over Isaac's long figure in his sweatpants, which rode low on his hips so they'd be long enough. A small sliver of ivory skin stuck out from where the henley got messed up, and when Derek's eyes landed on that Isaac felt his skin heat up, turning an embarrassing shade of red. 

Slowly Derek's other hand ran up his arm, down his chest, and Isaac's heartbeat deafened him to everything else as Derek's hand wandered downward. He willed his body to not react, for his dick not to twitch with interest as Derek stared at his stomach. When those calloused fingers finally brushed over his bare skin he breathed in sharply, making a small noise of relief, and his stomach convulsed, not used to being touched. No part of him was. 

"D-Derek, I'm sorry," he tried, voice raspy and low. Isaac's hands lifted slowly and he swallowed hard, throat pumping against Derek's palm, as they wandered up. He breathed out heavy and uneven as he finally got to touch. Derek made a low growl in his chest but didn't stop Isaac's hands from exploring. He groped at the bulging, defined biceps, up to strong shoulders, and moved around to feel at his ribs. Every part of him was so firm, so reassuring, it made Isaac melt back into the mattress just to be able to finally get this much. 

"Take it off."

His big blue eyes darted up to Derek's face. The Alpha looked  _hungry_. Isaac felt so hot. Too hot. His body was on fire and he shuddered at the way Derek looked at him, the way his thumb pressed against the soft underside of Isaac's jaw. He willingly tilted his head back and lifted his arms. Curling his fingers around the hem of the shirt he tugged it up. Isaac groaned, unable to help himself, when Derek's hand chased the newly bare skin. Isaac pulled the shirt up until it caught on Derek's hand around his throat. 

"Derek you need to--"

Derek growled. Isaac was too afraid of chasing Derek away to growl back. So he worked around it, tugging one arm out and then the other. He let out a small, surprised noise when Derek removed his hand, tugged the shirt off completely, threw it aside, and immediately surged downward. The curly haired wolf's back arched and he gasped in surprise, the sound melting into a moan as Derek's lips pressed against his chest. 

"You've been doing this for a while," the Alpha growled, working his way up Isaac's chest. His lips hovered close as the tip of his nose brushed against Isaac's bare skin. Tiny bumps rose as Derek breathed in deeply and then out. It was slow and even, and Isaac had seen Scott do it to Allison enough to know. Derek was scenting him. But Isaac already smelled like Derek. 

Confused and trembling with uneasy excitement Isaac licked his lips and nodded. He tilted his head back and submitted, letting his Alpha burrow his face into the curve of Isaac's neck. "Yea--" his breath hitched as some stubbly beard rubbed against his shoulder, it was just as soft as he'd thought, "yes."

"Why?"

Derek's voice was always low. It was always sexy and edgy, but now it assaulted Isaac. It raked against his flesh and vibrated inside him. "I want to smell like you," he tried, hands timidly working their way to the hemline of Derek's shirt. 

"No."

The forceful answer made him freeze for a moment. Isaac's gaze darted around, as if the sparsely decorated room could answer his internal question. 

"That's not why you do it. Tell me why," Derek demanded. 

Isaac closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Derek. That's all he saw, all he smelled, all he wanted. He heard the Alpha's heartbeat faster than usual, his scent was different and Isaac was too insecure to realize it was like it'd used to be around Stiles. "I miss you," he confessed, feeling frightened tears sting behind his eyes, squeezed closed tight. His throat was raw and made it hard to speak, but he choked out another confession, "I want you."

A broken sob escaped as Derek lowered down and rolled his body against Isaac's. He felt that length, hard and firm now, rub against his thigh and immediately pushed back up, letting his painful erection rut against Derek's hip. 

"I wear them when you've put them back," Derek growled against Isaac's neck. His hand started to move down Isaac's side, making the younger man shiver again. Derek's hand was fire against his skin. 

Not understanding, not wanting to believe that the coincidence he'd picked up on over the years was more than that, Isaac gulped and gathered the bottom of Derek's shirt in shaky fingers, dipping beneath to touch skin. He felt Derek exhale, hot breath dancing across his shoulder. "What?" he finally managed, mouth sticky and dry. 

Derek huffed and pulled back just enough to look down at his Beta. His eyes were back to normal, save for that vibrant violet around the edges of his pupil, and intensely serious. "I wear my shirts after you sleep in them and put them back. Did you think I didn't notice?" he asked. 

Mouth open it moved to search for words, but all he could feel was embarrassment creeping over his cheeks. He wanted to go back and hide in the nest he'd made in the safety of never knowing, of not confronting the issue, of just imagining and hurting himself with what he couldn't have. "No," he whispered, afraid to insult his Alpha. 

A hand touched his angular cheek and Isaac flinched. The pain he saw flash in Derek's gaze made him immediately regret it and that tight pain constricted inside his chest again. 

"I did."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you ask me to stop?" he asked. Isaac felt betrayed now, like an idiot, and the embarrassment flashed into sudden anger. "Why did you let me keep wanting you when you could've just said no?" 

Derek's hand came back to his face, slower and gentler, and the thumb rubbed over his cheekbone. "I didn't want you to stop, and I didn't want to say no," he whispered. 

The softness in Derek's voice, the vulnerability he'd only heard after Stiles's rejection, made Isaac want to cry. The answer made his heart race and his desire grow, but he was afraid Derek was lying. He was afraid he couldn't hear enough over his own heartbeat or concentrate through the hazy lust to believe it. 

"I was waiting for you to stay something, to come to me first, but that was stupid," Derek continued, inching closer and closer. "You wouldn't want to bother me with all that, or put me in that position. You'd rather sneak around in my room while I wasn't home, and drive me crazy leaving your scent everywhere."

Derek was teasing him. Isaac's eyes widened a hair, seeing that faint smile on his face. He'd never thought about it. He'd never picked up on Derek's feelings and when he'd sensed arousal or excitement he always assumed Derek was thinking about Stiles. He assumed he wore those shirts because they were clean and he thought the fact his scent was everywhere else could mask that he'd worn the shirt recently. 

Carefully Isaac removed a hand from Derek's lower back, where his thumbs had been circling those shallow dimples, and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Derek's neck. Timidly he leaned up, brushing his lips against Derek's. They were a little chapped and tasted like spicy Thai food from wherever he'd gone to dinner. Isaac didn't press too hard, barely let his lips graze Derek's, too afraid to let this be real. 

Apparently he waited too long and Derek got fed up. The Alpha pushed down with his lips and his entire body, making the mattress dip with their combined weight. Isaac breathed out, realizing in that moment he'd been holding his breath this whole time. 

Their kiss was more than he'd ever imagined. Derek was not only gentle, he was soft and attentive. He could feel when Isaac needed more or when Isaac wanted to give, and responded in kind. His hands held onto Isaac's jaw and hip in an affectionate hold that made Isaac whine for more. His hands gathered up Derek's shirt to finally tug it off. The Alpha slipped out of it with grace and immediately brought his lips back to Isaac's. Without having to be prompted or asked Derek just kissed him, kissed him like he wanted to and like maybe he'd always wanted to. 

Isaac couldn't stand it. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Derek was kissing him, touching him, appreciating his body with slow, long drags of his hand over muscles. He hiccupped into the kiss when a thumb brushed over his nipple. Derek kept rubbing along the nipple, rolling it between fingers, and Isaac moaned, hips lifting upwards. His tongue slipped into Derek's mouth faster and harder than he meant to, meeting teeth at first before Derek adjusted and opened his mouth wider. 

They moved slowly, tangling into each other and prying off pants and underwear one pair at a time. Derek littered Isaac's neck and chest with kisses, nipping playfully at an already overly sensitized nipple. His heavy breathing filled the room, soft pants and whines at everything Derek did. Derek's own breath was heavy and constant, puffing against Isaac's skin in careful restraint. When Derek's hand finally wrapped around his cock Isaac moaned loudly, getting that friction he'd been longing for. His hand went for Derek's, but the Alpha shooed him away. 

"But I want to--"

"No."

The answer was firm and final, and insecurity flashed through Isaac. Did Derek not care? Was he doing this just to please Isaac, in hopes the obnoxious lust and love he felt would go away? Isaac tensed up at the thought, the idea that his Alpha was either using him, taking advantage of him, or doing it just because. 

Derek stopped his trail of kisses down Isaac's stomach and sighed. "Stop it, Isaac," he growled softly. He rested his chin on Isaac's hip and the blonde looked down, pouting. He was met with pale, lust-blown eyes and lips slightly swollen and red from kissing. 

"Why can't I touch you?" he asked defiantly, pout turning into a frown. Even at the beautiful sight below. Or maybe because of it. Isaac would get his answers and not be swayed by that gorgeous face. 

Lips curling into a smirk, Derek left a hot kiss against the base of Isaac's cock, making the Beta squirm. "Just not yet."

Before he could object again Derek's tongue slipped out and ran from the base of his rock-hard cock to the tip, making Isaac gasp. His fingers clawed at the sheets as Derek mouthed against Isaac's length, which wasn't as thick as the Alpha's but a bit longer and proportionate. Pretty, if anything, like the rest of him. Derek muttered something along those lines as he slipped the tip of Isaac into his mouth and Isaac's head fell back into the sheets, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

Obscene slurping sounds filled the air and mixed with Isaac's moans as Derek's mouth worked him over, smearing precum with saliva and making his hips jerk upwards. He apologized every time but Derek didn't mind. So he did it again, to test the waters, and Derek just opened his throat to take Isaac in completely. The blonde sat up on his elbows and looked down, seeing red, shiny lips spread around him and a strong throat expanding for him. Isaac pushed up again and Derek moaned this time, around his cock making his body shake. Isaac stopped Derek from bobbing his head up and down with a hand in dark hair and tried to thrust upwards again. Derek remained still, letting Isaac fuck deep into his throat. 

Excited beyond words Isaac whispered a simple, "Fuck", and thrust up again. Derek took him and even looked up, grinning impishly around Isaac's red cock. 

The Beta fell back onto the mattress with a sigh and started to fuck upwards, shoving himself as far down Derek's throat as he could go. Derek kept sucking and the hot, wet friction reduced Isaac to small curses and loud moans when his tip rubbed at the back of Derek's throat. 

His balls clenched and his stomach surged with heat. "Derek, get off," he whispered frantically, voice raspy. Derek growled and kept sucking, so Isaac grabbed a handful of hair and jerked the Alpha's head away. Surprised at his own courage, Isaac stared at Derek for a moment, who looked irritated and messier than Isaac had ever seen before. His hair was all over the place from Isaac tugging. His lips were bright red and slick with Isaac's precum and his own saliva. His eyes were heavy and blown wide open, hungrier than before. "I wanna come with you inside me," he explained quietly. 

Those seemed to be the magic words. Everything moved quickly from there. Isaac tasted himself on Derek's lips and got to wrap his hands around Derek's thick cock as Derek rummaged through the bedside table for lube. When he found it he slicked up a few fingers and spread Isaac's legs wide, settling between them. He watched Derek dip a wet hand down there and immediately clenched up. His fingers dug into Derek's arm and he took in the quick, panicked breaths of a rabbit. 

"Wait."

Derek looked up, confused, and his eyebrows wrinkled in an infuriatingly hot, quizzical way. 

"Slowly, please," he requested quietly, his voice tiny. "I haven't... I mean it's been a while so be..."

A smile curled up the corners of Derek's lips and bared shiny whites that reminded Isaac of a bunny's teeth. Those pale eyes sparkled down at him and the Alpha leaned down for a tender kiss. 

"Gentle. I know," he assured Isaac. 

The curly haired man grinned and nodded, sighing in relief. Derek pressed him down so he could relax and teased the tight, puckered hole with one finger. Isaac squirmed and whined, wanting it all at once but even for a werewolf that was horrible. The first finger wasn't enough and he whined. He cursed himself for asking for it slowly now, but Derek was so careful. His finger slipped in and worked around before another followed soon after. The stretch made Isaac moan and his fingers turned into small claws, digging into Derek's forearm. 

Derek growled and Isaac whimpered in response, relaxing his grip and finding his anchor to get the wolf under control. It'd been easier when he was with a human he didn't love, who his wolf didn't crave like his lungs yearned for air. Now he felt feral inside, torn apart by all this hot lust, and unsure about how to control it. 

But he didn't have to worry because all Derek had to do was kiss him, scissor those fingers, and his concerns melted away. Isaac whined, pushing down and trying to fuck himself on Derek's fingers. The Alpha growled, this time though Isaac could feel a smile in their kiss. Isaac gasped at the third finger and that melted into a loud moan, making him thankful they lived alone. His hips moved and bucked on their own free will, dick bobbing against his stomach and leaking everywhere. 

"Now, Derek. Please," he complained, voice high as fingertips stretched and moved around inside him. 

Derek's fingers brushed against his prostate and Isaac bit back a moan, arching a little against the mattress. Mouth hanging slightly open his neck was bright red and his face open, vulnerable, wrecked. "Are you sure?" he asked, barely able to get the words out. 

Isaac nodded furiously and turned big, glossy blue eyes up to the dark-haired man. " _Please_."

The Alpha smiled again and came down for a kiss, slowly removing his fingers. One hand pressed into the mattress beside Isaac's shoulder and the other lubed up his cock. He groaned, stroking himself hard and fast to get ready. 

Their kiss ended and Isaac stared up at Derek, legs spread wide as they could go and arms wrapped around his ribs. Pale fingers felt up Derek's spine, the muscles in his back, and touched the space between shoulder blades where he knew the tattoo to be. He looked up and Derek and Derek looked down at his cock, guiding it into place. Isaac grew in a deep breath when he felt the tip against his hole and whined as he felt the press, the stretch of Derek pushing in. 

"Derek," he whined, pressing his fingers against Derek's shoulder blades. 

Derek let go of himself, lined up enough now, and continued to gradually move his hips forward. He nosed along Isaac's throat and up to his ear. "You alright?" he asked, voice full of touching concern. 

Isaac nodded again and licked his lips, "Yeah. Yeah keep going."

So Derek did. He pushed inside until he bottomed out and Isaac cried out in pleasure. The stretch burned and he felt so tight around Derek. So impossibly tight and full and incredible. Derek rocked and rolled his hips forward slowly, pulling out bit-by-bit and pressing in the same amount. He worked into a slow, steady rhythm that was attentive to what Isaac liked, where he liked it, and soon Derek had him in a mess of keens and whines, some moans of the Alpha's name. 

Isaac could die happy, he thought, feeling that strong body moving just for him. Pleasure crashed down on him like tidal waves, one after the other picking him up and whisking him away in a strong current. His head buzzed and swarmed with warmth, with satisfaction. He'd always hoped Derek would be gentle, always hoped to be worshipped and attended to like this, but having it happen was so different. 

When Derek picked up the pace the sound of skin slapping, rough moans from Derek, high noises from Isaac, and heavy breathing filled the room. And when Isaac came he was blind-sided by the force of it, feeling Derek shoot his load inside him and fill him up. The smell of their combined orgasms overwhelmed his senses and he didn't smell Derek anymore. He smelled  _them_. 

Fucked open and tired as all hell from it, Isaac vaguely felt Derek cleaning him off with a warm washcloth, leaving kisses along his lips, jaw, and neck. He shifted lazily against the mattress and felt sheets pulled over him. Blissed out and grinning like a loon, Isaac curled up in Derek's bed like he always did. Only this time there was a warm, hot body pressed against his back and a strong arm around his waist. 

\---------

 

Derek's room faced east, so the sun trickled in through the curtains early and assaulted Isaac's eyes. He grumbled in objection and burrowed deeper into the pillows on the bed. His curls stood up every which way and his body ached in a most pleasant way. He grinned, eyes still closed, when he breathed in because it smelled like Derek. It smelled like Derek and it smelled like him. But he was also afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid he was still wearing Derek's shirt and clothes and Derek had gone home with that girl. 

Then the mattress shifted behind him and hair tickled the back of his shoulder. 

A hand snaked around his waist and tucked him back against a strong, firm body that radiated incredible warmth. 

"It's too early," Derek grumbled into Isaac's shoulder, leaving a tender, lingering kiss there. 

Isaac grinned and slipped his fingers between Derek's, holding their hands tight against his chest. 

"Go back to sleep then," he replied. 

Derek huffed into his warm ivory skin and Isaac felt him shift as he buried his face between the mattress and his back. 

Isaac's blue eyes fluttered closed and he thought this was much better than falling asleep in Derek's shirts, but that didn't mean he was going to stop stealing them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually write Sterek and that's my OTP, but something about Derek/Isaac really works for me and I couldn't help it.  
> I saw [this post](http://notoriousdre.tumblr.com/post/45887578588/entertainme720-one-thing-that-gets-me-about-the) and I liked the brotherly aspect but took the idea and kind of ran with it.   
> Idk how this got to be 5k. I hope you like it though. e___e
> 
> Title song: [Crave You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZeaIvjoH1FY) by Flight Facilities.


End file.
